wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Rexxar
thumb|Rexxar and Misha in Desolace =General= Rexxar is a half-ogre beastmaster who was instrumental in assisting the Horde after the fall of the Burning Legion. Due to his mixed lineage, he's a huge and fierce warrior who wields two huge axes in battle. He is a loner and somewhat of an outcast, wandering the lands of Kalimdor with his loyal bear companion Misha. Rexxar was a Mok'Nathal, one of the few orcish warriors who had been formed of a union with orc and ogre. But, Rexxar's disdain for the demonically empowered Horde made him leave the Horde at a young age, and through his journeys in the wilderness, he came to befriend an enchanted bear named Misha, who would come whenever summoned by Rexxar. Together, they traveled to Kalimdor, where they roamed the Barrens away from civilization. But his journeys had seen nothing but wars amongst the so-called "civilized" creatures. Upon one of his journeys, however, he encountered Mogrin, an orc warrior who came under attack by a group of Quillboars. Rexxar tried to help the orc, but the Quillboars struck a fatal blow, and the warrior fell. Mogrin asked Rexxar to deliver a message to Thrall, the orc Warchief, in the city of Orgrimmar, to keep Mogrin's death an honourable one. Rexxar agreed, and made the journey to Orgrimmar. When he arrived, he found Thrall and delivered the message, and Thrall invited him to stay a while, saying that this land was as much Rexxar's as it was his own. But, insisting to earn his keep, Rexxar volunteered to help out around the city. He visited Drek'Thar, Nazgrel, and Gazlowe, who commissioned him to retrieve Shimmerweed from Thunder Ridge, kill the harpy queen Bloodfeather, and collapse the Kobold Mining Columns, respectively. He also recieved the help of Rokhan the Shadow Hunter. He also encountered on his journeys a jovial Brewmaster of Pandaria called Chen Stormstout and killed a powerful Kobold named Noggrin Onetooth. He helped an orc shaman named Morg Wolfsong regain his honor by killing the orc warlocks who had killed his party. After he had helped out Thrall's friends, Rexxar was sent to Gar'thok's outpost, where the orc surveyed the coast for activity. Rexxar fought his way to the observatory nearby and found a suspicious amount of human activity along the coast. Rexxar reported his findings to Thrall, who sent Nazgrel to go with Rexxar back to Gar'thok's outpost. Rexxar made a short detour to meet Drek'Thar at Thunder Ridge, where the Farseer found the thunder lizards driven mad. Upon further investigation, they found a human lumber mill, where many trees had been harvested. Rexxar was ready to destroy the mill, but Drek'Thar forbade it, citing a non-aggression treaty with the humans. Rexar was forced to put the maddened thunder lizards down before they caused more harm. Upon arrival at Gar'thok's outpost, Nazgrel and Rexxar found it razed by the humans, and so followed the trail of blood back to a human camp at the coast. Immediately hostile, Rexxar threw all treaties aside and destroyed the camp, then returned to report to Thrall. Thrall was amazed at the audacity of these humans, and questioned Jaina's involvement. Rokhan was worried, however, that the humans may strike at the Echo Isles, where his people had settled. Rexxar, Rokhan, and their allies travelled by zeppelin to the Echo Isles, where they found that the Darkspear tribe had already come under attack. Their leader, Vol'jin, transformed Rexxar, Chen, and Rokhan into spirit wyverns so that they could assist the batriders in destroying the battleships assaulting the coastal villages. Upon return, Vol'jin sent Rexxar to light signal pyres telling the trolls to head for the mainland. These were guarded by the lord of the Sea Giants known as the Sea King. Rexxar returned to Thrall, where the Warchief had recieved summons to a peace summit with Jaina, but Rexxar didn't trust the humans, and volunteered to go in his place. When he arrived at the summit, he found an ambush waiting, and no Jaina. Thrall suspected that deceit was afoot, and prepared a letter for Jaina in the hopes of mending the problem, and sent Rexxar to meet with her on Theramore Island. After Samuro planted explosives to distract the guards on the Human coastal settlement on Dustwallow Marsh long enough for Rexxar to slip by, they met with Jaina, who denied any knowledge of this force, and condemned any attack on Thrall. She demanded to see these soldiers for herself. Rexxar brought Jaina back to the camp, only to find it destroyed by the Naga. First, Rexxar's forces defeated an enraged wildkin named Bloodbeak. Then, Rexxar and Jaina fought through the force of snake-people, looking for any survivors. After finally defeating the naga led by the Naga Sea Witch Lady Darkscale and her guard Scilla Murkshadow, they found a single human footman, dying, who said that the "Admiral" would be pleased to see Jaina all right. Rexxar was confused at Jaina's horror, but trusted her enough to follow her back to Theramore quickly. Upon arriving, however, a fleet of ships arrived, and Jaina's father, Daelin Proudmoore, arrived. The moment he saw Rexxar, he immediately ordered his capture, despite Jaina's pleas. Rexxar and his friends fled the city, fighting through the naval guards, and returned to the Darkspear village, informing Vol'jin what had passed. Rexxar's forces fought around the Vol'jin's village to gain experience for the coming batte. He entered the Tomb of the Ancients and killed the dungeon master Lord Talendar. Across the ocean's shallows he fell the Eldritch Deathlord. In the Magistrate's Temple the ghost lord named the Revenant of Burning Souls was laid to rest. In the Den of the Lost an Ancient Wendigo reign was finished over his icy cavern. Notable stations of naval human naval guards led by grand wizard Zerx Hydromon and naval royal guard Thornby. Rexxar's forces entered the Outland Arena and fought three powerful demon lords named Destroyer Zardikar, Sinstralis of the Pain and Talnivarr the Sleeper to get the tomes they held. He released the Orc Mathogg from a prison after killing Khan Gragtor and getting his iron key. Vol'jin made out to inform Thrall of the imminent invasion, and suggested that Rexxar go and enlist the aid of the Tauren tribes along the mesas of the land of Mulgore to aid them in the coming battle. Rexxar traveled to Mulgore to meet with Cairne Bloodhoof, and when he arrived, Cairne told him to return to Thrall and tell him that he had died. His second, Tagar, explained that Cairne's son, Baine Bloodhoof, had been kidnapped by centaur, and that Cairne had since grown depressed and lethargic. Rexxar led an expedition to rescue Baine Bloodhoof with the help of the Tauren Windwalker leader Bovan Windtotem, and upon returning, Cairne was reenergized, and agreed to pledge his people to the Horde, and to personally return with Rexxar. When they returned to the Darkspear village, Vol'jin showed them a tired ogre, who had come from Dustwallow with news that a new warlord had taken over the Stonemaul clan of ogres, and that his cruelty and brutality were leading the ogres to ruin. Vol'jin and Rexxar agreed that this was an excellent opportunity to sway the ogres onto their side. Rexxar traveled to Dustwallow and found the Stonemaul clan. Though they initially rejected Rexxar because of his mixed blood, he proved himself by running a gauntlet and returning alive. The warlord, Kor'gall, was impressed, and allowed Rexxar to join the clan. Rexxar used his new position to ask the ogres for assistance. Kor'gall mockingly reminded him that they were no longer friends to the orcs, but Rexxar had some ogre blood so he had a right to join. Rexxar first had to vanquish many monsters in the gauntlet. After Rexxar received membership from Kor'gall, Rexxar was forced to fight Kor'gall for leadership of the clan. Kor'gall proved to be a powerful foe, and Rexxar had to rely heavily on his beast friends to defeat him. But finally, Kor'gall fell, and Rexxar assumed the position of chieftain. He then led the Stonemaul ogres back to Tidefury Cove, where Thrall was assembling the Horde. Thrall named Rexxar champion of the Horde, and gave him the honour of leading the Horde against Proudmoore's forces. After a difficult battle, they razed Proudmoore's stronghold and sent the Admiral into a retreat. But Thrall knew that Proudmoore would not stop there. The Horde pursued Proudmoore back to the shores of Theramore. Thrall sent in his foot soldiers to keep Proudmoore's forces at bay while Rexxar and his few companions wove through the battle the face off against Proudmoore and his most loyal retainers. In the end, Rexxar and Proudmoore squared off in mortal combat, and Rexxar emerged victorious. At Proudmoore's defeat, the battle ground to a halt, and Jaina collapsed at the body of her father. Rexxar, Thrall, and the rest of the Horde withdrew from Theramore. Thrall invited Rexxar to return to Durotar with him, but Rexxar told him that his place was still in the wild. He then disappeared into the Barren wilderness and make the ogre Mok'Morokk to the leader of the Stonemaul Clan. Unfortunately, the Stonemauls were assailed by the Black Dragonflight and forced from their home. However, Mok'Morokk is revealed as a selfish tyrant, and is eventually usurped by another ogre named Tharg with the help of an ogre-mage Draz'Zib. Mok'Morokk flees Brackenwall. Rexxar himself left to roam the wild lands of Kalimdor once again, and can presently be found patrolling Desolace and Feralas, with Misha always at his side. He later assists in destroying Onyxia. Speculation: It seems possible that Rexxar is the son of the ogre Turok and the orc Griselda, daughter of Blackhand. This is the only coupling of an orc and an ogre ever mentioned in currently available Warcraft lore, though it could be unrelated. =Memorable Quotes:= * "The Orcs changed because one person said so. That person stands before you now as Warchief. Do you doubt him?" =Stats= Rexxar *'Race:' Half-Orc, Half-Ogre (in Orcish: Mok'Nathal) *'Weapon:' Dual Axes *'Level:' 62 Elite *'Found in WoW:' Walking the paths in Desolace and Feralas Misha *'Race:' Brown Bear *'Level:' 62 Elite =Quests involving Rexxar= *Quest:Ascension... *Quest:Blood of the Black Dragon Champion *Quest:The Champion of the Horde *Quest:The Testament of Rexxar =See Also= Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne Sources * Lunarfalls Category:Game Characters Category:Lore Characters Category:Horde NPCs Category:Ogres Category:Orcs